Something Different Between Us
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Aku dan dia begitu berbeda. Dia berkulit putih, tinggi, modern dan selalu update dengan teknologi. Aku hanya gadis desa yang tinggal di pinggiran Sarawak, masih terbelenggu oleh adat nenek moyang yang bisa dibilang kuno. Love story between Negeri Jiran & Negeri Paman Sam. Little bit Bahasa Melayu. [Twoshot]


**Something Different Between Us**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno menekan tombol _power _pada komputernya. Sudah seminggu lalu Nenek memasang kabel telepon di rumahnya yang sederhana. Kini ia bisa menggunakannya untuk menjelajah internet termasuk mencari tahu apa yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya, yaitu sebuah akun jejaring sosial terkenal yang _booming _di tahun dua ribu empat.

"Alamak, baru berapa hari pasang kabel telepon. Dah berapa jam kau main internet tiap hari, Sakura?" neneknya yang sudah tua renta itu hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya terus mengunyah sekapur sirih yang membuat gigi dan liurnya berwarna merah. Tak lupa buah pinang yang dibelinya di pasar Sarawak dimakannya setelah sirih dan kapur tercampur dan hancur di dalam mulutnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer. "Alah, Nek. Hanya kejap, Sakura nak tahu pula macam mana namanye Pesbuk." Kedua jari telunjuknya masih menekan _keyboard _berwarna putih gading itu. Ia masih mengisi data diri untuk membuat sebuah akun jejaring sosial.

"Jangan lupa waktu, je. Ingat lepas maghrib ada kenduri kat rumah tetangga. Nenek malas pergi, kaulah yang wakilkan, ye?" neneknya membereskan kotak berisi sirihnya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum simpul ketika akun jejaring sosialnya sudah jadi. Namun ia sedikit kebingungan siapa yang akan ia hubungi dengan akun itu. "Nak _add _siapa?" pada akhirnya secara asal gadis berambut _pink _ini mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan dengan menuliskan huruf alfabet, lalu ia akan meng-klik akun pertama yang muncul dan mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan. Merasa bosan karena tak ada yang dapat dilihatnya pada akun barunya itu, ia memutus sambungan dan mematikan komputer.

Selepas maghrib, Sakura segera mengganti bajunya dan memakai baju kurung Melayu dan sebuah selendang hijau menutupi kepalanya. Ia akan menghadiri kenduri tetangga sebelah yang anaknya diterima di Universitas di Kuala Lumpur.

Siapa yang tak bangga, kampung kecil bernama Galang Batang ini menghasilkan satu bibit berkualitas yang mampu memasuki Universitas ternama di Kuala Lumpur. Banyak pula orang tua yang membicarakan anak-anak mereka agar bisa mengikuti jejak tetangganya yang memang pintar itu.

Sakura merasa tak enak dan kurang bisa berbaur karena rata-rata yang menghadiri kenduri itu adalah orang tua. Teman-teman yang biasanya bermain dengannya saja tak tampak batang hidungnya. Setelah memberi selamat kepada tetangganya dan dua puluh menit berada di kenduri yang dihadiri oleh warga desa itu, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sesampai di rumah semi permanen yang memiliki kolong di bagian bawah rumah itu, Sakura segera menyalakan komputer. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran neneknya yang tengah mendengarkan radio. Beberapa pemberitahuan masuk ke akunnya, rata-rata tentang orang yang mengkonfirmasi permintaan pertemanan yang dikirimkannya.

"Oi, kejap sangat kau pergi kenduri." Suara cempreng neneknya terdengar setelah beberapa menit.

"Orang tua-tua saja yang datang." Sakura melihat-lihat profil teman jejaring sosial barunya itu. Ada yang lelaki dan ada yang perempuan, dan rata-rata adalah orang luar negeri. Mungkin Amerika atau Inggris, dan negara-negara sebangsanya. "Nek, macam mana bila aku kuliah kat KL, Nenek bangga, tak?"

"KL?" Neneknya berkacak pinggang dan terkikik. "Cukup saja kau bisa baca tulis,Nenek dah bangga. Lebih membanggakan lagi kau dapat nikah dengan orang Kelantan. Nenek buat kenduri besar-besaran."

Sakura mendengus mendengar cita-cita yang selalu ingin neneknya wujudkan, yaitu menikahkan Sakura dengan putra kerajaan Kelantan, kerajaan pemerintah Malaysia. "Iye lah, mengikuti adat istiadat kita. Perempuan tu kerjanya di rumah saja. Rawat anak, bersih-bersih, masak. Urusan duit lelaki punya tanggung jawab."

"Nah, kau tahu. Dah lah, mulut dah gatal rasanya tak makan sirih satu jam."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala melihat neneknya yang seakan 'kecanduan' sirih. Sirih sudah layaknya narkoba tradisional yang justru bermanfaat bagi kehidupan. Terbukti memakan sirih dapat menguatkan gusi dan gigi orang yang memakannya, juga menyegarkan mulut.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Hey._

Sakura melihat monitor komputer ketika sebuah bunyi terdengar dari benda elektronik tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah kolom _chat _muncul di bagian bawah _webpage _yang dibukanya. Pesan tersebut berasal dari teman barunya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, Sakura mengetikkan balasan untuk orang itu.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Hai._

Tak lama kemudian bunyi yang sama kembali terdengar dari komputer. Sebuah pesan diterimanya dari orang itu.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Where are you from and how could you found me?_

Sakura terbengong di depan monitor membaca apa yang diketikkan orang tersebut. Amat susah dan memakan waktu yang lama bagi Sakura apabila ia harus mengambil dua kamus tebalnya. Kamus English-Malaysia dan Malaysia-English untuk menerjemahkan apa yang orang itu katakan lalu membalasnya.

"Masa' tak ada program yang bisa menerjemahkannya." Sakura mencoba mengetik di _search engine _pada _web browser _tersebut 'terjemahan'. Dan ia menemukan mesin penerjemah yang dapat menerjemahkan bahasa Inggris ke bahasanya.

"Darimana kau dan macam mana kau temukan aku?" Sakura membaca apa hasl terjemahan di program penerjemah itu. "Lah, dia tak sedang sembunyi. Patutlah aku dapat temukan dia." Sakura masih bingung dengan arti temukan yang dimaksud orang itu. Namun setelah itu ia sadar dan segera mengetik kata-kata untuk membalasnya di mesin penerjemah.

"Aku dari Malaysia, aku mengirim permintaan secara sembarang."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dalam bentuk bahasa Inggris, Sakura segera meng-_copy_nya di kolom _chat _untuk orang bernama Sasuke itu.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Ok. Sorry, gotta go right now_

Sakura segera meng-_copy _balasan dari orang itu lalu meletakkannya di mesin penerjemah.

"Ok. Maaf, harus pergi sekarang juga." Setelah itu lingkaran hijau yang ada di sebelah nama Sasuke menghilang, pertanda orang itu sudah _offline_. "Cepatnya dia _offline._" Pikir Sakura. Namun setelah ia melihat beberapa foto pemilik akun itu, ia jadi terpana sendiri. Orang bernama Sasuke itu cukup tampan dengan rambut mencuat ke atas.

"Macam China, tapi tinggalnya kat Amerika." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian mematikan komputernya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah bangun dan menyapu halamannya. Bunga-bunga asoka yang tumbuh di pekaranganpun tak lupa disiramnya dengan air rendaman beras sebelum neneknya memasak nasi. Penjual nasi lemak dan air tahu tak pernah tidak lewat di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura membeli dua bungkus untuknya dan nenek dan akan menjadi menu makan siang mereka.

Setelah segala pekerjaannya beres, lagi-lagi Sakura memilih untuk menyalakan komputernya dan _online _jejaring sosial.

"Aih, nampaknya kau ketagihan main internet." Ucap neneknya yang pagi-pagi sudah memakan sirih kesukaannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi perkataan neneknya. Lagi-lagi dilihatnya seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu _online_. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan lebih dulu setelah membuka program penerjemah seperti kemarin.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Good morning_

Tak lama kemudian orang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu membalas _Good night. _Sakura kemudian menerjemahkannya. "Lah? Aku kata selamat pagi, kenapa pula dia jawab selamat malam?"

"Kalau temanmu ada di barat, patutlah sekarang sudah malam. Perbedaan waktu."

Sakura menoleh kepada neneknya, "Ah, iya lah. Betul kata nenek." Kelamaan tidak membalas pesan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mendapat satu pesan lagi dari Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_How are you_?

Setelah menerjemahkannya, Sakura dibuat bingung kembali oleh perkataan orang itu. "Baru semalam aku _ chatting _dengan dia, sekarang dia tanya kabar. Memangnya aku di lepas keluar dari _hospital, _pakai tanya-tanya kabar."

"Aih, kau ni tak tahu apa-apa ya, Sakura? Orang cakap macam tu tandanya menunjukkan keramahan mereka."

"Oh." Sakura manggut-manggut, lalu menerjemahkan jawabannya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

**Sakura Haruno**

_I am fine. Are you a boy? Or a girl?_

**Sasuke Uchiha **

_I'm a boy_

Sakura kembali membuka program penerjemah untuk menanyakan apakah Sasuke mau menjadi temannya. Namun, di bawah hasil mesin penerjemah itu ada pula pilihan kata _girlfriend _dan _boyfriend_.

"Ah, _girlfriend _buat perempuan. Berarti teman perempuan. Kalau _boyfriend, _teman laki-laki."Gumamnya. Sakura meng -_copy _kata-kata, namun kata _friend _digantikan _boyfriend_.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_

Setelah lama menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya yang membuat Sakura senang karena menemukan teman baru di dunia maya, tanpa tahu apa maksud dari _boyfriend _yang dia tanyakan kepada Sasuke itu.

_Boyfriend itu adalah… Pacar, kan?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
